You're Perfect
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Antonio tries to kiss Lovi in public, angering the Italian who runs off to think about everything. SUmmary is crap, I'm sorry. It's not exactly an AU, but no mentions being personifications, and human names used. T for Romano's mouth


Title: You're Perfect  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: Antonio/Lovino  
>Genre: Romance<br>Rating: T  
>Warnings: fluff, guy lovin'<br>Summary: Antonio tries to kiss Lovi in public, angering the Italian who runs off to think about everything. SUmmary is crap, I'm sorry. It's not exactly an AU, but no mentions being personifications, and human names used. T for Romano's mouth  
>Notes: uhm...too much Spamano...and Hetalia cosplay videos~!<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>Red flushed already tan skin, a tanned hand coming up to push away a gentle face.<p>

"Antonio no! Not in public!" He hissed, green eyes glowing in anger.

"But Lovi~! I want everyone to know you're my love!" The Spaniard exclaimed, honesty in his eyes.

Lovino growled, pushing him away.

"I don't care! I don't want everyone to know!" Standing up he stormed off.

Antonio sighed, watching the love of his life walk off, knowing he was going to the lake to clear his mind. Standing he began in to opposite direction of his love, decided to begin a nice dinner to apologize. He knew how the smaller man felt about their relationship, he loved the idea of being with Antonio, but the thought of sharing it with the world frightened him.

Sitting on the hill his knees tucked to his chest Lovino glared at the chattering happy couple walking below him. He wanted that kind of relationship with Antonio. He wanted nothing more than to be able to show how much he truly loved the Spaniard in public, not that he would, but he wanted that kind of freedom. Same sex marriage had been legalized in Spain the month before, but it was still frowned upon to see it openly. He was always rejected in favor of his gentler brother and the people of Madrid didn't look at him with disgust like everyone usually did. He didn't want to loose that, he knew it was selfish of him to be that way, especially when Antonio was nothing but loving to him. Sighing he began to watch the people below, slowly loosing himself in their expressions, soaking as much of it as he could in. He wasn't good at socializing, watching people gave him an insight into how relationships worked.

The smell of freshly baked garlic bread wafted throughout the house as Antonio hummed quietly, moving around the kitchen to finish preparing the meal. He had no idea how long it would take Lovino to return, but he wanted the food finished when he came home. Looking to the table he smiled sadly, wondering if his Italian love was telling him in a way that they were over, fear settling in his stomach from the thought. Shaking his head he looked to the framed picture of them on the shelf above the sink, a small, real smile gracing his loves face. Smiling at he fresh memory he set about to finishing the meal, humming a happy tune to keep his mood up.

Opening the door green eyes widened, the delicious scent of the meal hitting his senses.

"A-Antonio? Are you home?" Walking into the house he gasped. There sound asleep in his chair at the table, candles still lit was Antonio. Giving a rare soft smile he moved to his side, kissing his tanned cheek. His voice was quiet and oddly sweet when he spoke.

"Wake up Antonio."

Slowly emerald eyes opened, widening at the sight of the soft expression on his usually harsh loves face.

"You came home later than normal."

The Italian nodded, looking sheepish.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that. I got distracted watching everyone walk by."

Antonio smiled, knowing how much Lovino learned about socialization from watching people. Pulling him into his lap he smiled, nuzzling the man.

"It's alright mi tomate, I'm just glad you're home now."

Lovino blushed red, his first instinct to run, he stayed there, knowing it would ruin everything he had planned if he did.

Antonio was shocked, usually his love ran from cuddling, calling him a bastard and demanding he keep his hands to himself. Never one to pass up an opportunity he cuddled the man close.

"Oiy bastardo, let's eat. I'm hungry."

Ah, there was his precious Lovi. With a smile he released his hold, allowing the man to move to his own seat.

"It may need to be heated...I made it a little while ago."

Lovino gave an uncharacteristic smile and picked up his fork.

"I was late, so I deserve cold pasta. Besides, it probably still tastes just as amazing as it did when you made it." Beginning to eat he hummed, the taste was delicious, even cold, Spain's cooking was amazing. Usually he would never comment, but he wanted to apologize in every way he could the man before him.

"It's delicious even cold."

The Spaniard stared, shocked at the words. It was usually when they were curled up in bed, and Lovino thought he was sound asleep did such admonitions fall from his lips.

"Lovi...are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?"

Green eyes flashed, and a retort was bit back in order to smile.

"No idiota. I thought I would compliment your cooking, but if you'd rather I didn't, I can just stop."

"Nono! I was just...you never...lo siento." Antonio stumbled over his words before finally hanging his head, sighing. A quiet laugh hit his ears, causing him once more to look up with wide eyes. Before him was a sight he only saw on rare occasions, Lovino was laughing, his eyes alight with amusement, lips curled into a large smile. To Antonio, he had never looked more breathtaking.

Lovino blushed, realizing he was being stared at, and he stopped laughing immediately.

"What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?"

"Lo siento mi tomate. You just looked so beautiful laughing, I couldn't help it."

Green eyes widened, an even brighter flush appearing on his tan cheeks.

"Wh-what? Stu-stupid idiota! Don't say things like that!" He exclaimed, looking down into his food.

Chuckling softly Antonio smiled at the Italian.

"Lo siento mi tomate. I couldn't resist saying something so true."

"Ch-chigii!" Forgetting his plan Lovino jumped up, running to their shared room, quickly locking himself inside. Curling up on the bed he sighed, feeling tears well up.

"Mi dio! Why am I always like this?"

Grabbingthe pillow beside him he curled up, burrying his face in the soft cushion, letting his love scent fill his world for the moment.

Antonio sighed, knowing whatever change had occured in his love was long since over. Standing he picked up their dishes, smiling softly. Finishing the dishes he started upstairs, knocking softly on the door. When no sound came he opened it, smilng lovingly at the sight of Lovino curled up on their bed cluthching his pillow. Undressing he slipped in beside him, pulling him close.

* * *

><p>"Lovi~!" Antonio exclaimed, tackling his love in a hug. Lovino grimaced, removing his arms from his neck.<p>

"I said not in public idio-" His words died in his throat when he turned to face the Spaniard, to find him on one knee.

"What...are you doing?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. He noticed a crowd was growing, watching what would happen. His insecurities resurfaced and he froze, the only thing going through his mind was how horrible he was compared to his brother as they stared.

Antonio smiled, holding his palm out where a small garnet and diamond ring was resting.

"Lo siento Lovi, for doing this out here, but I felt it was necessary for us. Me harias el honour de ser mi esposo?"

Lovino stared, too shocked to say anything in response. When a woman beside him smiled he was broken from his trance as Antonio stood, unsure of his answer.

Tackling the male he smiled softly, tears in his eyes.

"Si!"

Hugging him tight Antonio smiled, kissing him happily.

Lovino blushed, looking at the happy faces watching them. He could only pick out a few that glared at them, the others looked on with happiness. Smiling awkward he blushed when his fiance whispered in his ear.

"You're perfect just the way you are."

* * *

><p>Lo siento: I'm sorry *Spainish*<br>Mi dio: My god *italian*  
>Me harias el honour de ser mi esposo: will you do my the honor of being my husband? or something along those lines, my sister in law helped me xD<p>

yay for uber cheesines! Sorry, this one wouldn't leave me alone, it's now 3:11 am here, and I started this at 11 pm. It wouldn't let me sleep until I finished it. xD sorry if it sucks~!


End file.
